Lo que Arnold me conto
by Laura Melissa
Summary: ¿Se acuerdan de Arnold, la mascota de Ginny? Pues él me conto algo interesante sobre Harry y Ginny...para entenderlo hay que haber leido el 6to libro. Un poco de Lime, Oneshot HG


_Lo que Arnold me contó_

**Único capitulo**

Era de noche. Ginevra Weasley observaba aburrida por la ventana de su habitación. Todo estaba tan calmado que daba miedo. Miedo…porque en momentos de guerra los momentos de calma y tranquilidad como ese auguraban que algo malo iba a pasar o ya estaba pasando.

Nada había pasado en las últimas semanas. Absolutamente nada. Después de tanto terror y tantas muertes simplemente todo se quedo en calma…como si la guerra se hubiese terminado ya.

Pero no, no era así. En la oscuridad de la noche Lord Voldemort se ocultaba, se camuflaba, aguardando como un astuto león en la tranquilidad, esperando el momento indicado para dar el golpe final.

Ginny presentía que esa era la última noche en la que ella estaría en paz…en la que todo estaría en paz. De mañana en adelante…todo cambiaria a caos.

Lentamente se apeó de su cama y entró sus pies en sus calizos, y deslizo su abrigo en su cuerpo. Hacia frío afuera. Era otoño. El invierno estaba en la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación silenciosamente y sin sonido alguno salió y la cerro detrás de si. Bajo las escaleras cuidando no hacer ruido. Sabia que debía ser silenciosa, pues nadie la dejaría salir afuera con el peligro que avecinaba.

Salio por la puerta de la cocina y cruzando el patio se dirigió al comienzo del bosque. Entrando un poco por el sendero, lo vio.

Miles de corrientes eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo al posar sus ojos marronesen los verdes de él.

Sabia que él estaba afuera. Lo había visto desde la ventana. Lo había reconocido desde lejos, viéndolo observar la casa, para luego caminar hacia el bosque internándose en el. Lo reconoció por su caminar. Solo el caminaba así. Con la seguridad de que nada era más terrible que lo que ya había vivido.

Hacia mas de un año que el había partido, y desde ese entonces no lo había visto.

-Ginny…mañana…-empezó a decir el acercándose lentamente.

Ella no lo dejo terminar, simplemente lo agarró por la nuca y lo beso. Lo beso con todo el deseo y el anhelo que ella había guardado en su corazón desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Ella entendía lo que el quería decir. Mañana seria el día definitivo. Tal vez mañana el o ella no estarían mas en la tierra. O tal vez mañana todo vuelva a estar en paz. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

Por eso cuando él la arrimo contra el árbol que estaba a su derecha no protesto. Ni cuando el rompió el beso para bajar por su cuello, mordiéndola y dejando una marca, para luego bajar a su hombro. Tampoco lo detuvo cuando le quito el abrigo, a pesar del frío tan terrible que hacia. Pero ella no lo sentía. Y ¿Cómo lo iba a sentir si solo con la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry el suyo se encendía pidiéndole más y más cercanía?

Sintió como Harry le presionaba su bulto contra sus caderas. Ella respondió pegándose más a él. Al sentir su erección, gimió. Quería más.

Sin darse cuenta ya Harry le había bajado los tiros a la parte de arriba de su pijama. Sintió la lengua de el como recorría la redondez de su pezón por encima del sujetador. Con un movimiento de la varita Harry se lo removió.

El niño que vivió admiro los senos delicados de la pelirroja que tanto amaba. Les presto atención a cada uno. Ginny solo arqueaba su espalda murmurando su nombre.

Lentamente él fue besando su camino hacia el sur. Cuando se encontró con la parte de abajo de su pijama, no se detuvo a bajarla pues sabia que el tiempo era limitado, con un movimiento de varita hizo que tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior desaparecieran.

La pecosa dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Harry en su sexo. El estaba acariciando su clítoris a un ritmo acelerado. Ginny llego rápidamente al orgasmo.

El la volvió a besar mientras le abría las piernas a la Weasley, colocándose en su entrada, tratando de no herirla sabiendo que era su primera vez, fue entrando despacio.

Ginny se quejo al sentir su interior romperse. Harry la miro a los ojos preocupado, pero los ojos de ella en vez de demostrar dolor, demostraban deseo y amor, pedían por más.

El empezó a moverse, y fue incrementando su paso poco a poco, volviéndose raudo cerca del final, los dos encontraron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con mas dulzura.

Se quedaron por un momento así, en los brazos del otro, ninguno sin quererse mover, porque sabían que al separarse seria solo para ponerse sus ropas, despedirse e irse cada quien por su camino, sin saber si se volverían a ver…por lo menos vivos.

-Quédate conmigo, Harry, hasta el amanecer.-le suplico Ginny al sentirlo moverse para alejarse.

-Sabes que me tengo que ir, Ginny. Nada me gustaría más que quedarme toda la vida contigo. Y si no me voy ahora, no habrá vida alguna para eso.-

Lentamente se vistieron, como queriendo alargar los momentos, y cuando cada quien se iba por su lado, Ginny lo agarro del cuello y le planto un tremendo beso.

-Regresa, aunque sea ciego, sin pierna o sin brazo, pero regresa-le susurro la pelirroja con sus labios todavía unidos a los de él.

-Lo haré-la volvió a besar Harry-regresare por ti.

Harry se interno en el bosque y ella salió de el. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Nadie, excepto tal vez Arnold, el Pigmy Puff morado, que había presenciado la escena desde la primera fila, en el bolsillo del abrigo de Ginny.

**NA: Por favor denme su opinion...Gracias!**


End file.
